A choice of now and forever
by simonanderson
Summary: Lock has to deal with one of the hardest things in a young mans life, asking a close female friend to be his lover. Shock has different ideas about it and decides to give the young man a push.


Now and Forever

Lock x Shock

I am going to tell her today

I am going to tell her and ask her on a date

I am going to completely fail

Dropping his head in to his hands he thought it was hopeless. After everything they did together working for Oogie Boogie he never got so scared before. When he needed to be brave now though he was completely chicken. Why was now such the issue? Growing in to the lean strength of high activity until puberty he did not even think he was bad looking. Barrel had bulked up almost stretching the sleeves of his old costume to ribbons. Ever since Oogie's defeat he had begun practicing some things for mind and body while Shock grew in to a charmer that hexed him to falling for her.

Too bad he would have no choice but to admit it as he was sitting on the rock in the middle of the forest. Not even noticing in his deep thinking how the moon began to crest above the gray clouds or the outline passing in front of it. A gust of wind blew through the trees shaking the branches before whipping his shoulder length hair.

" What do I do?"

Shock was flying on her broomstick across the sky. If Barrel's information was correct she needed to talk to him alone, and he had something only she could help with whatever that meant. Leaving the tree house she noticed the draculette with green eyes shining for him making her way up. Whatever was they were doing could wait until later until Lock was better. He was her closest friend that over the past few years she noticed had begun to look at her strangely. Sighting the bright red head of hair of him on the stone below her an idea struck her from days gone by.

Taking a couple laps behind some clouds to get her speed she soon pointed the broom towards him like a wooden missile. Feeling the wind through her curls she let loose a wild shriek before they locked eyes she knew she was right on target. Lock was bowled from his seat landing gracelessly in a pile of dead leaves only to be soon pinned to the ground by the ash eyed witch. Broomstick long forgotten Shock looked down to see the blushing devil horned boy gazing at something behind her shoulders in to the sky.

Every place they touched she felt fire. Balancing on her elbows over him she could feel his hand under her shirt settle in the crook of her back. The contact was warm and soft draining her of her energy as she just wanted to lay there and enjoy it. His heart was beating fast against his chest pulling her chin slightly their lips brushed together completing the circuit. She felt so warm despite not burning a heat that she could have enjoyed for days before he pulled away from her leaving a frustrated Shock.

" Was that your problem, how to tell me?"

Looking in his eyes she recognized the emotions swimming under the gold. Fear and hope with love and pain plain as the hat on her head. Knowing how scared he was she descended to his ear.

"Now and forever Lock, If you want it that is"

Turning the tables on him she looked back in those eyes to find something for her. Smiling at his fortune he kissed her again. If love was a drink he would be blissfully smashed from her. His tail soon acted as a garter inching its way up her thigh. It was a flashback to a memory two years ago that reminded him how sensitive her neck was at times all it took was a hard scratch or a swipe of his tail to leave her flustered. Back to the show at hand Lock knew something that would return all the fast heartbeats. Leaning up he began to leave butterfly kisses down her neck only to suck on a bit of creamy flesh for just a moment. The sensation left her a gasping fidgeting shell who already had her eyes closed to the world. Dropping to a hollow he had nibbled over a small vein.

"noooo..." she moaned and it was all she could get out in the low haunting tone that meant the obvious was never going to be admitted. Running his canines he bit quickly in to the girl atop. Writhing against him she could not last long until the spells begun rapid fire behind her eye lids. Wisps of hair levitated as her first release hit.

Fingers clasped their partners as a warm flood hit her belly and exited soaking both from the waist down. Crushed against him a noticeable bump was grinding against her damp thigh. Wave after wave of the lavender scented fluid came in smaller quantities leaving her in a curse of pleasure if such existed. After the last wave had passed she felt empty, sleepy, and very content.

" Not bad for our first date."

A pair of green ringed gray eyes looked down at him. He was the prey now as she pulled fistfuls of his hair up they were nose to nose

" After I am done with you, no other girl will ever fall in your mind. Because if a dimwit like you can do this to me ..." moving to his ear she spoke in a tone that made him wonder" you will really learn what a witch can do". Before wondering everything faded to black.

Waking up the next day their was a couple differences from when he passed out. First was that they were both in Shocks room back at the tree house. Under the covers she lay burrowed on him under the thick comforter. Her arms twined with as she spoke.

" I love you Lock"

The words made hims smile as he now couldn't blame Jack and Sally for staying so close to each other.

"Love you, Shock, once we're together now and forever."

"Maybe you can stay conscious forever"

A moment of awkward silence passed before she spoke up again.

"Nothing else happened, yet, just relax lover boy.."

Maybe this relationship thing would be easier then he thought.


End file.
